1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a start-up locking device for setting a movable body such as a construction machine to a state of halted operations by locking start-up therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction machines are extremely expensive and are therefore often provided for rent. However, since construction machines are difficult to move, they often remain in the location of a customer even after the end of a rental period. It is therefore necessary to effectively prevent the improper usage of construction machines by customers in breach of contract following the end of a rental period.
Furthermore, if the operating lever of an attachment on a construction machine is mistakenly operated by a person who is unskilled in such operations, the attachment may be operated improperly, leading to a dangerous situation.
It is therefore necessary to prevent persons other than legitimate users or persons other than skilled drivers from operating the engine of a construction machine in order to prevent improper usage and erroneous operations.
In the prior art, start-up locking devices have been published in various patent applications and the like.
In a device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-50584, for example, a numeric keypad input device is provided in the operating cab of a construction machine such that when a specific code number is inputted using this numeric keypad input device, a start-up locked state in the engine is released and the engine can be started.
However, the following problems arise when password input is set as a condition for engine start-up.
Namely, if a password is simple (for example a date of birth or the like), the password can be easily analogized by an unrightful third party. As a result, the unrightful third party may easily operate the engine of the construction machine.
If the password is made complex in order to avoid this problem, the person who set the password may forget the password. Moreover, when a construction machine is operated alternately by a plurality of drivers, the other drivers must be informed of the set password.
Due to these circumstances, a driver may post a memo containing the password in the vicinity of the driving seat. In this case also, however, a person other than a rightful driver can easily discover the password and thus the concealment factor is lost.
Further, when driving of the construction machine is handed over to the next driver, the password may be passed along verbally. In this case also, however, the secret may be leaked unintentionally to a third party other than a rightful driver.
Thus by setting the input of a password as a condition for releasing a start-up locked state, there is a high possibility that the secret password will be leaked to a person other than a rightful driver of the construction machine.
The present invention has been devised in consideration of such circumstances, and it is an object thereof to prevent a start-up locked state from being released by a third party other than a rightful driver.